


I'll Bring You Flowers

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [159]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Basketball Player Derek, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t like sports in any shape or form, and yet there he was at a basketball game being bored out of his mind until of course one Derek Hale caught his nervous eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bring You Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is here once more this one however holds a little twist in the shape of music. My demented friends have decided to use music against me, they play a little song for me and I’m to let the music inspire me without using the song and its story or message as the inspiration… I told you they were demented! Anyway so this was scribbled on the demand of Quintessential-Pushover who played the song Helena by My Chemical Romance (should’ve known she’d pick one of their songs) and she wanted something with Stiles and Derek.

Stiles doesn’t care for a lot of things in life like cold showers, stale coffee or bread. He doesn’t like the cold of dreary winter months or the damp chill of miserable autumn days, he’s never cared much for too much sun as his skin gets a sunburn as easily as ice-cream melts in the summer sun, and although he dislikes shrimps and pineapples he absolutely hates bigots and sports.

There was nothing about sports that Stiles liked and the only reason he ever tried out for his High School Lacrosse team was because of his best friend Scott wanted to be on the team and begged Stiles to at least try out for the damn team with him, and Stiles had because of Scott as well as he naturally hoped a mention of being on the team would look good on the whole college application thing.  After high school Stiles stopped taking part willingly in any activities that required him to run around chasing some ball like a dog, and yet although he’d rather have his wisdom teeth ripped out than spend ten minutes watching a bunch of grown men chasing a ball or whatnot there just were occasions when Stiles couldn’t avoid the torment of watching a game or two; his dad loved to spend his free-time watching some game on TV, and even Danny had liked a handful of games and being the awesome boyfriend Stiles had once attempted to be he’d gone to a game or two with Danny, not that it had saved their relationship after all Danny was now dating this guy called Ethan that had frequented the sports bar Danny loved to go too.

And then there was Scott, who was the reason why Stiles was seated at the courtside of yet another basketball game. Scott had a passion for sports such as basketball and Lacrosse and even Curling which made absolutely no sense to Stiles no matter how hard Scott tried to get his interest in the odd game; now of course if ever Quidditch became an actual sport with flying brooms and all that, well then Stiles would without a doubt have season tickets, but until then Stiles’ contribution to the world of sports and the spectator art of it was in the shape of being company or the driver for his best buddy.

Scott was cheering loudly with the rest of the crowed, now and again posing with fans and at times scribbling down his name on a piece of paper or a patch of skin, but mostly Stiles best friend was focused on the game being played ignoring the fact that Stiles wasn’t paying attention to the silly thing.

 Now Stiles was perfectly aware how odd it was that he and Scott who was the lead singer of the punk band the Alpha’s Wrath was not exactly the sort of person you’d expect to be friends with someone like Stiles Stilinski, after all Stiles didn’t like sports and frankly didn’t understand the whole punk side of music, and unlike Scott Stiles preferred books to spending hours drinking and partying with “friends”, and Stiles knew how strange their friendship was and so took no offense whenever someone asked Scott who he was and why exactly Scott wanted to hang with someone so boring; Stiles was dull compared to Scott who had several tattoos already covering his body while Stiles skin remained untouched by anything but bruises and scrapes and the splattering of moles, and unlike Scott Stiles lacked a single piercing and Stiles never could bring himself to dress in any way that would draw attention to his scrawny ass.

Whatever their differences were Scott and Stiles were friends, close friends a friendship not even college could sever, they were roommates; they were closer than brothers and so Stiles was even more willing to sacrifice a few hours of his life for Scott any day of the week.

Stiles wasn’t paying attention to the game, not one bit, he was far too focused on the book he’d decided to bring with him when suddenly Scott grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him, hard enough to cause Stiles to drop his book onto the already messy floor.

 `Dude, dude, dude, ´ Scott was pretty much chanting while he continued to shake him rather forcefully, and Stiles swears as he looks up from where his book had landed that if the girl Kira who he knew from Scott’s babbling was some sort of cheerleader was at this game that he would leave, the last thing he wanted to see was Scott go all heart-eyes and drooling on him again. Stiles would sit through a boring game any day for his best bud but he wasn’t going to suffer through Scott’s lovesick act especially as he knew come tomorrow night Scott would bag another fan.

`What? What Scott?´ Stiles snapped trying to pick-up his book off of the floor while trying to get away from Scott and his sudden need to shake him like a polaroid picture.

`Hale is totally checking you out! ´ Scott positively cheered while continuing to shake Stiles like some dogs with its favorite toy, now Stiles may have been annoyed with Scott but with how rarely he got anyone to even look at him with any sort of interest Stiles’ curiosity was set a blazed, and he sat up straight the book was quickly forgotten. Stiles scanned the crowed to his left and then his right seeking for someone who might be looking at him with some form of interest, Stiles didn’t honestly mind being single after all he’d only been single for two years since Danny ditched him for Ethan, but still a part of him wouldn’t mind having someone to curl into on the couch or sharing a meal with now and again.

And if Stiles was very honest then he’d admit he missed having sex, making love on a Sunday morning with someone he could trust not to leave first thing come morning. Stiles was pretty certain that if you spent a year sexless you reverted back to being as good as a virgin, and with how Stiles hadn’t had sex in two years he had to have reverted back to being a virgin once especially considering he’d lost his virginity to Danny and the only guy he’d ever had sex with was Danny, so Stiles was as good as a virgin.

Still as Stiles scanned the crowed he knew just because someone might show an interest in him things might not turn out the way he wanted it too, after all Stiles was raised better than to settle for one nightstand or quick fucks with someone who wouldn’t be willing to face his father; Stiles may not have always behaved like the good son of Sheriff Stilinski but he’d still been raised to believe that sleeping around wasn’t right, which was why Stiles hadn’t slept with Danny until they had celebrated their first-year anniversary.

`No dude, ´ he hears Scott say while forcefully directing Stiles attention towards the players, and one of the guys on the court wearing the dark colors of Scott’s favorite team the Alpha Wolves shot Stiles with a wide and friendly grin that may or may have not melted a bit of Stiles brain as well as his heart, and it certainly made Stiles blush because damn some smiles were designed clearly to cause a person to blush and feel as giddy as a school girl.

`That’s Hale, ´ Scott says pointing at tall, dark and so very handsome who shot Stiles a smile so very stunning that Stiles found it suddenly hard to breathe, but even those oddly bright eyes of the werewolf were enough to render Stiles speechless and stupid, and as the werewolf winked at him Stiles could’ve sworn he almost swallowed his own tongue.

 `Oh he totally likes you bro,´ Scott cheered as Hale went on to play the boring game, and Stiles well he just sat there stunned  with his heart picking-up speed, and for once Stiles mind struggled to process what had just happened.

`Dude, he totally wants to jump your bones.´ Scott says with an air of excitement that honestly made no sense to Stiles since there was no reason for Scott to be this invested in Stiles none-existing sex-life.  Stiles doesn’t know how to respond and so he doesn’t he just sits there for a while blushing something fierce every time he catches Hale’s warm gaze; although an excited part of Stiles mind wanted to believe that Hale wanted him for something more than a quick release, the greater part of his rational nature had Stiles convinced that believing such childish nonsense as him catching two very good-looking males in his life-time was stupidity or a sign of madness., and so with his mind set Stiles was quick to gather his and Scott’s thing the second the buzzer rang and the game was finished.

`Come on Scott, let’s go, ´ Stiles said hastily trying to avoid tripping as he started towards the exit.

 `What? Why?´ Scott asked sounding confused but following him none the less, `I’m sure Hale wants to talk to you, he’s been looking at you and he’s clearly tried to impress you all night.´

 `No. No he hasn’t,´ Stiles says quickly, half-panicky because he really didn’t think Hale was interested in him the way Scott thought the man was after all Scott had been wrong before like with Theo who just tried to get close to Stiles to get to Scott, and then there had been Liam which had been a less hurtful version of the same game Theo had played with Stiles since Liam did apologize for using him while Theo had just laughed out, `You honestly thought I’d want some scrawny human bitch like you?´

`He totally has ´ Scott protests as they pushed onwards through the mass of people.

`No, no he hasn’t,´ Stiles says as he stumbles a little when a grumpy ass werewolf decided him being a were and Stiles a human gave him the right to shove him around like he was something less, but thankfully Scott was there to grab him before he fell and got trampled to death.

 `Bro, he was, he was Stiles, ´ Scott insists but continues to help Stiles make his ungraceful escape none the less since that’s what you did if you were best friends, you supported each other and helped out the best way you knew how.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It’s been a weak since that basketball game, a long week of having a great deal of dreams and thoughts involving one Derek Hale that Scott had been so convinced had shown an interest in him Stiles Stilinski who was frankly nothing special. Stiles was making his way up to the loft which he shared with Scott who was at the moment playing a gig in some shithole in Pittsburg thus leaving Stiles alone to enjoy the solitude of an empty loft, and Stiles was honestly glad that Scott and the girl Allison who had ensnared Scott’s heart four days ago and was now constantly at Scott’s side wouldn’t be around to watch Stiles devour a whole meat lovers pizza and a some ice-cream; Stiles wasn’t eating away an unnatural heartache, no he wasn’t, he was just craving to have another evening of just enjoying himself with unhealthy foods that would no doubt end-up in the toilet since sometimes Stiles didn’t know when to stop before getting sick, of course this was the unhealthy part of Stiles way of dealing with certain things in his life not that he had anything to deal with at the moment.

  Stiles was fine. Yes, he was, he was perfectly fine and happy.

 Pushing the heavy door of the lift open while trying to not to drop the bag of groceries or the bag that housed his laptop and iPad, Stiles curses the fact that Scott had convinced that living in a modern building was a dull thing to do, but Stiles was certain in a modern building the lift would move quicker and the doors would open by themselves, but before Stiles can list once more all the reasons why living in an old building wasn’t as cool as Scott had made it out to be Stiles notices a dark figure standing in waiting.

 The sight of the figure at the door causes Stiles blood to run cold.

 Now Stiles wouldn’t have been too worried about a stranger standing outside his and Scott’s home a few years back, but after Scott’s crazed fan Matt unfamiliar figures standing in waiting became a source of fear to Stiles getting shot did that to some people. Stiles takes a step back as the figure moves around to face him, and Stiles almost does drop his things when he recognizes one Derek Hale standing there dressed casually in a maroon colored Henley and a pair of jeans that cupped the man in all the right places, but what was the most beautiful part of the werewolf was the nervous smile.

 `Hi, ´ the werewolf, and Alpha Scott had said, spoke softly voice full of nerves and hopefulness.

 `Hi.´ Stiles responds rather stupidly, but his answer made the smile on the werewolf’s beautiful face widen.

 `What – what are you doing here?´ Stiles asked after a brief pause, a pause during which Stiles had just stood there gawking at the werewolf holding a bouquet of brightly colored flowers.

 `Came to see you,´ the werewolf answered smile now shy, his ears turning a little bit pinker as he raised the flowers up for Stiles to get a better look at them, `I brought you flowers.´

 `Oh.´ was all Stiles could say but he did move towards the alpha and the flowers he held, flowers that gave of a soft gentle but vibrant scent that made Stiles want to just close his eyes and inhale the scent until all other scents were gone.

 `Do you – do you like them? ´ the werewolf asked before saying quickly, `I thought they smelled good, and the colors they reminded me of you.´

 `Oh, ´ Stiles repeated blushing a little as Derek Hale said, `Yes, all beautiful and vibrant.´

 


End file.
